Question: A rectangle is $4$ feet long. The rectangle is also $7$ feet wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $4\text{ ft}$ $7\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {7} + {4} + {7} + {4} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 22\text{ ft} $